


Sunburns

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having sex with Dean outside, during the summer, resulting in some interesting sunburns...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburns

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/79116201348/source)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own.

“Dean…there’s nothing out here.” You say, looking around at the abandoned building. It was blazing hot and you felt like you were going to roast if you didn’t get in a place with A/C. You’ve already shed a few layers of clothing, and the only good thing you can see from this heat is admiring Dean’s muscles as he sheds some of his clothing. “The haunting isn’t real, just some moronic kids spreading stories. Why don’t we just get back to the Impala, grab Sam, and get to a diner for some grub?”

“I was thinking that we could spend a little more time together.” Dean murmurs, pulling you over to a stone bench covered in moss and other vegetation. He wraps around you, pulling you into a kiss.

“Dean.” You say against his lips. “What are you- _oh_.” You moan as you feel on of Dean’s hands slip under your shirt and bra, fondling your breast. He starts tugging off your clothes while you work his off, dropping them all around you.

You wrap your legs around his waist, and roll your hips, feeling Dean’s hardening length. He pulls back and has a smile like a wolf. Dean grabs your hips and positions you over his cock, and you sink down on it, mouth dropping open. “Oh, fuck, Dean.” You groan, giving another roll of your hips. Dean gives a moan and thrusts. He leans back slightly, supporting himself with an elbow on the vegetation on the bench and his other hand goes up to your hair, to pull you forward and kiss you roughly.

He starts to thrust and you move your hips to meet his each time. One of your hands goes to the bench to help support your weight and the other is gripping Dean’s bicep.

You pant and moan in Dean’s mouth, and Dean’s tongue slides inside your mouth.

You pull back to take a breath and give a soft moan of pleasure as you feel Dean’s cock filling you up in the best way possible, and he grunts, looking up at you with lust-blown eyes.

“So fucking gorgeous.” Dean groans out. “So beautiful. Fucking sexy.”

You moan and kiss along Dean’s jaw and neck, sucking and licking.

“Fuck.” You moan against his neck. “Oh, fuck. Damn it, Dean. Feel so good.”

Dean grunts and pulls your head back to suck a mark on your neck.

You feel the tightening in your gut, and know that you’re going to come soon.

Dean seems to sense this and he pulls back with a small smile playing on his lips.

“Gonna come soon, Y/N?” He asks. “Gonna come on my cock?” His thrusts start to quicken, and you moan, head dropping forward on Dean’s shoulder. Pants and moans are coming out of your mouth, and you’re keening above Dean.

He drops flat against the stone bench, cushioned by all the greenery, and his hands go to your hips to help you bounce on his cock. Grunts, growls, and moans are escaping from Dean’s lips, and with three more thrusts, you’re coming. After another two, so is Dean.

The two of you pant, lying still for a few minutes, staring at each other as the two of you catch your breath.

After a few more minutes, the two of you separate, and start to collect your clothing, slowly putting on the bare minimum.

By the time you and Dean get back to the motel where Sam is, you realize that both of you are slightly red.

Sam sees and starts laughing, knowing instantly what happened.

“Shut up.” Dean growls, grabbing some cream for the sunburn that was all over his body.

Sam just laughs harder and you roll your eyes, following after Dean into the bathroom to help latter on cream.


End file.
